Do-S
"Monster Princess" Do-S (怪人姫弩S, Kaijin Hime Do S; Viz: Monster Princess Super S) is a Demon-level Mysterious Being and a member of the Monster Association. Appearance Do-S is a monster that resembles a human female with long, blonde hair with a black flower on the left side of her head. Her eyes are light with black sclera and has a pink, heart-shaped symbol on her forehead, as well as many piercings on both ears. She dresses in a BDSM outfit made of straps and held by metal rings revealing her fit and voluptuous figure. She tops her attire with high-heeled boots ripped by the side and ripped arm warmers. In addition, she also dons a mask with an S-symbol over the filters as well as a spiked choker. What glimpses Murata has revealed on stream of her maskless face consistently show her with fangs and a long, flexible tongue. SlingshotSFull.png|Do-S' Full Appearance. No mask slurp.png Do-S Face.jpg Personality Like her appearance and attire suggests, Do-S acts in a similar manner to that of a sadistic dominatrix and princess like whipping at her opponents and expecting them to follow her orders to the letter. She also likes to toy with opponents she finds amusing like Fubuki and suggests on using her against Tatsumaki. When injured enough in a fight, she abandons her dominatrix persona and becomes a ruthless fighter intent on destroying her opponent though is prevented from doing so and would even flee for her life if faced with one she knows to be far stronger then she could handle like Tatsumaki. While normally acting dominant, Do-S is proven to be submissive to those that she knows are superior to herself in both rank and power like Orochi. This is shown when she made feeble excuses about being mostly uninjured in her fight with Fubuki in order to avoid being executed and eaten by Orochi like Awakened Cockroach while not mentioning that she fled when Tatsumaki arrived. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Do-S appears along with the other monsters of the Monster Association simultaneously attacking a random city. She easily defeats Darkness Blade, Saturn Man and Pandaman and explains her abilities to Dynamite Man. She then orders the now hypnotized heroes to attack Dynamite Man, but they are immobilized by the Blizzard Group. Before she is able to retaliate against them, Fubuki stops her whip in mid-air. Do-S was overpowering Fubuki and managed to turn all of Fubuki's subordinates into love slaves. While Fubuki tries to hold off Do-S's love slaves, Do-S's whip eventually manages to pierce through Fubuki's telekinesis and hit Fubuki. Do-S manages to hit Fubuki multiple times. Believing that she has Fubuki's mind under her control, Do-S approaches Fubuki and tells the hero about her plans to lure Tatsumaki out. Enraged, Fubuki sends Do-S flying back. Before Do-S could get a hold of the situation, Fubuki uses Hell Storm, which slightly injures Do-S. As it turns out Fubuki did not succumb to the monster's mind control. Do-S changes her plans and decides to kill Fubuki instead of using the hero to lure Tatsumaki out. Fubuki tells Do-S that her sister would come anyway. Tatsumaki causes an explosion in the city where Do-S and Fubuki are fighting. Do-S realizes the mistake she has made and immediately tries to make an escape plan. A monster falls in front of Do-S asking for help and warns her of Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki finally arrives and immediately tells Fubuki to go home and that she will handle the rest. Do-S orders to her love slaves to attack Tatsumaki as a distraction as she escapes. Tatsumaki immobilizes all of the love slaves, but Do-S manages to escape. Monster Association Arc Back in Monster Association Headquarter where Orochi executes Awakened Cockroach by devouring him mercilessly due to the latter's failure on defeating Genos, Do-S was about to be executed. Thankfully, she is spared on behalf of Gyoro Gyoro's request to Orochi. After the Monster Association managed to recruit the Hero Hunter, Garou, G5 joined into the organization’s ranks after capturing Narinki's Private Squad. Do-S prevents Royal Ripper from murdering the squad and proceeds to brainwash the squad members under Gyoro Gyoro's orders. Abilities and Powers As a Demon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Do-S is an extremely powerful being. She was able to give Fubuki a tough fight, albeit by splitting her focus. Gyoro Gyoro mentioned that her unique abilities might give more advantages to the Monster Association unlike fellow Demon-level Awakened Cockroach. Supernatural Abilities Mind Control: Do-S possesses the ability to control the minds of others. She achieves this by hitting them with her whip. Those who are controlled by her, have heart-shaped pupils and are referred as her "love slaves". However, people with strong willpower can resist this power. So far it seems that Do-S needs to strike her victims with her whip in order to control them or it just might be her preference. Gyoro Gyoro noted that this unique ability of hers would give the Monster Association more advantages if she is left alive. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Do-S possesses the raw power to send several people flying with just a crack of her whip. Her whip attacks were noted to be very heavy by Fubuki. Her whip attack eventually pierced through Fubuki's telekinesis when Fubuki was holding off Do-S's love slaves. Enhanced Durability: Do-S is capable of withstanding the psychic attacks of Fubuki, while only gaining several scratches. Enhanced Speed: Do-S is able to escape Tatsumaki after using her love slaves as a distraction. Fighting Style Expert Whip Specialist: Do-S has shown great skill with her whip in combat. She is able to dish out multiple hits with just a single crack of her whip. Do-S uses hypnosis in unison with her whip in combat. *'Heart ♡ Hard ♡ Hit' (ハート♡ハード♡ヒツト, Hāto ♡ Hādo ♡ Hitto): Do-S cracks her whip, sending out multiple slashes at once. This attack is capable of knocking multiple people back many meters. Those who are hit by this attack become her love slaves, which she can control freely and make them usually do her bidding. Despite that, this power is not applied to a strong-willed person. Equipment Spiked Whip: Do-S wields a spiked whip that turns victims struck by it into love slaves, who are people that will blindly serve Do-S until they die, with a special stimulus. Major Battles Trivia *The "Do" in Do-S' name is written as 弩, which means "crossbow". "Do-S" literally means "Big Sadist". *It was first revealed in a stream that Do-S was a newcomer and not a replacement for Goddess Glasses as some fans speculated. References Navigation Category:Mysterious Being Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Monster Association Category:Manga Original